¿Por qué me ofende?
by mimicat12
Summary: ¿Es a caso el amor un sentimiento ofensivo? ¿No es acaso algo digno?


¿POR QUÉ ME OFENDE?

-¿Por qué me ofende cuando me dice que me ama?

Esa pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza insistentemente

-¿Es acaso el amor un sentimiento que debe ser censurado? ¿No es acaso algo digno?

-No todos los seres humanos pueden decir de manera abierta y franca un "TE AMO"

Ella reflexionaba en esa tarde de lluvia en el hospital en su hora de descanso, aún no entendía a ciencia cierta el porqué estaba pensando en él en ese momento

No, ahora que lo pienso, ni yo misma he pronunciado esas dos palabras con tanta convicción como él lo ha hecho en repetidas ocasiones, aún sabiendo cuál sería mi reacción. Si hubiera tenido su coraje y le hubiese dicho al dueño de mi corazón un TE AMO, con su misma convicción, entonces habría luchado, si habría luchado como él, porque mis sentimientos eran legítimos, profundos y dignos. Habría buscado esos ojos azules en esa escalera me habría aferrado a esos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura y no lo habría dejado ir. Terry tendría la certeza de lo que despertaba en mi, del por qué fui a buscarlo con una maleta en la mano y un boleto sólo de ida. No lo habría dudado, si tan sólo hubiera tenido la mitad de su coraje…

Miraba la lluvia por la ventana, sosteniendo su mentón con la mano y el codo recargado en la mesa que ocupaba. Había poco personal en la cafetería en ese momento así que siguió pensando sin interrupción.

Él no se ha amedrentado a pesar de la humillación pública al haberlo rechazado en plena fiesta de compromiso

- ¿pero, qué esperaba? –pensó frunciendo el seño- Después de todo el desprecio

que sufrí por su causa.

Ella llegó a su casa ilusionada pues pensaba encontrar una familia como Annie, ella también quería un padre y una madre también hermanos. Fue presentada como "dama de compañía", "compañera de juegos" para su hermana y para Él.

Entre ellos había una gran complicidad y la vieron como la intrusa que se atrevía a transtornar su mundo. Su hambre de cariño fraternal no fue saciado en esa casa, fué tachada de ladrona, de sirvienta, de huérfana y advenediza.

Relegada a los establos, no le dolieron las condiciones en las que vivía, nunca había conocido lujos en su vida, de pequeña compartía la habitación con muchos niños, sabía de carencias, conocía el frío. Pero la frialdad de sus ojos y su trato era nuevo para ella.

Ahora, a la distancia seguía viendo cuán diferentes eran, ella no creció con lujos pero fue criada con amor, fue consolada con besos y abrazos; fue alentada por sus logros, le diferenciaban, como a cada uno de los niños que tuvieron la fortuna de crecer en ese hogar. Cultivaban y alentaban en ella esas diferencias y le dieron la libertad de ser quién era.

A ellos los criaron manos ajenas, nodrizas, nanas y sirvientas. Sus lágrimas se secaban en sus mejillas sin tener alguien que las enjugara con amor; "los hombres no lloran" le decían, "los caballeros no ríen a carcajadas" le censuraban. Ella pensaba que tal vez la rigidez del protocolo familiar seguramente le asfixiaba.

No conoció el gozo del abrazo espontáneo de una madre amorosa, un "te quiero" o un "bien hecho", era un fantasma en esa casa. Es natural que un niño busque atención de manera desesperada, con caprichos, con gritos y berrinches. Sólo así su madre le prestaba atención, no le retaba, aunque él hubiere preferido mil veces que lo hiciera, que se viera preocupada por su conducta… ¡que lo viera! ¡que lo amara!

¿Cómo puede un hombre como él amar sin que nadie se lo enseñara? –se preguntó.

Nunca vio a su madre correr a su encuentro cuando se lastimaba, lo vio muchas veces solo, caminando a su habitación, pasando horas adentro con la puerta cerrada.

Era un niño ¡por Dios! Era un niño que era educado con rigidez pero a su vez le era permitido todo. Cómo no volverse loco ante esta contradicción. – se dijo Candy-

Él era un niño que era educado para ser un caballero, su hermana lo influenciaba, y como no, si eran sólo ellos en ese mundo tan triste de ver.

¿Por qué me ofende cuando me dice que me ama? Será porque en Londres la historia era la misma, pero yo no estaba sola, tenía a mis primos, mis amigas y a un rebelde adolescente al cual amar.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, él no era un problema en el Colegio, sus notas eran por demás sobresalientes. Cumplía con sus deberes, no faltaba a clase y según recordaba el único altercado que provocó fue en el cuál Terry la defendió.

En misa se comportaba, cerraba los ojos con las manos enlazadas sobre el reclinatorio ¿Qué pedía? ¿Por quién oraba? Después habría sus ojos color ámbar entonces volvía su mirada desafiante, burlona y altanera.

No era como Terry, Terry externaba su inconformidad y su conducta lo hacía el "rebelde" del colegio, todo mundo lo sabía y por supuesto, no le importaba. No… no eran iguales él se tragaba sus sentimientos y su rabia, lo cual fue llenando su corazón de animadversión sólo contra ella descargaba su cinismo, trataba de herirla con palabras, con sus actitudes y miradas.

Se destacaba en matemáticas, buena memoria en historia; aun y cuando la literatura no lo entusiasmaba, tenía muchos poemas en su repertorio aunque a nadie los recitara. Aprendió tres idiomas, ¡era fácil para él! O al menos eso parecía. Recordó que a ella le costó aprender francés.

Era culto, educado, elegante y refinado. Buen jinete, a pesar de que no era un fanático de la equitación.

En cualquier otra familia sus logros académicos habrían llenado de orgullo a sus padres, pero no para él; siempre eclipsado por el genio de Stear, por la elegancia de Archie, por la bondad de Anthony, aún por la libertad de Candy.

Eran amargos sus logros, fríos los recibimientos en casa, ¿cómo no ser entonces como él era? Siempre menospreciado, nunca bien amado.

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde el fallido compromiso. Candy terminó su turno en el hospital y de dispuso a irse a casa.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo vio parado en la lluvia fuera del hospital. Había regresado de la Florida algunos días atrás. Fingió no haberlo visto, le ordenó a sus piernas caminar lo más rápido posible, de reojo vio que se dispuso a alcanzarla con paso firme. Temía un encuentro desagradable y violento con él. No era que le temiera… simplemente luchaba por conservar su paz mental.

Con largas zancadas cerró la distancia entre ellos, la llamó por su nombre y se metió bajo su paraguas.

Ahí estaba él empapado hasta los huesos, con la respiración agitada. Su rostro era más varonil que antaño, era joven es cierto, pero le habían sentado bien los años. Gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su fina nariz y su barbilla varonil. Sus ojos ambarinos buscaron los de ella y de sus labios salió una frase que Candy jamás pensó escuchar.

Perdóname… por favor.

Su hablar era pausado, cada palabra firme y aterciopelada, vio sinceridad en su mirada, en la cual durante mucho tiempo sólo había podido ver enojo y desdén. Ella se quedó sin habla, no sabía qué decir, un velo de sombras cubrió su rostro y con un suspiro dijo al fin:

No te preocupes, sabía que no perdonarías así como así. Candy… te lo pido con el corazón en la mano. Yo… te… amo…

Por favor, no sigas –le contestó la joven-

No, no digas nada por favor, sé que merezco tu desprecio.

Le dijo mientas con su índice le impedía hablar.

No me importa lo vivido, el que me hallas despreciado ante la sociedad; ¡no me importa! Pues lo que siento es más grande que cualquier convencionalismo social, más grande que cualquier humillación. Esto es… más grande que yo.

Ella sólo lo miraba, sentía que un torbellino agitaba su cerebro.

Te prometo que me ganaré tu afecto, no lo haré con palabras, ¡con hechos Candy! ¡con hechos! Sé de sobra que de nada serviría susurrarte palabras de amor al oído, o flores, o chocolates. Tú eres diferente y por eso mismo… te lo demostraré ¡no te quede duda! ¡hare lo necesario por ti y para ti! ¡Ya lo verás!

Su rostro estaba cerca del de la joven, podía sentir su aliento en la cara, maderas y menta entremezcladas, la miraba con una luz de convicción, con un dejo de esperanza. Pero ¿qué hacer? Ella se puso alerta cuando se le acercó aún más, para su sorpresa su mirada dejó sus ojos y se posó en su mano, misma que tomó con suavidad, acercó sus labios y con un tierno y lento beso sus promesas selló.

La miró nuevamente y sonrió

Te escribiré aunque no contestes, me marcho a Boston esta noche.

Salió de la protección de su paraguas, se irguió cuan alto era y sin prisa se alejó, se volvió una vez más y la miró, levantó la mano y la agitó a manera de despedida.

Al pasar los meses, visitando Lakewood, supo que él se había marchado contra la voluntad de su madre y su hermana, pues su fortuna le permitiría vivir con lujos sin necesidad de trabajar. Los administradores de su padre bien podrían encargarse de todo, si fuera necesario, sin ver mermado su capital.

Pero él decidió enterarse personalmente de todo lo relacionado con las empresas familiares. Estando estudiando aún, buscaba la forma de estar al tanto de todo lo relacionado con el manejo de los negocios, quería aprenderlo todo y rápido.

Una carta llegaba al departamento de Candy, sin faltar, cada semana. Las primeras no las leyó, las dejó en un cajón en la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Al pasar el tiempo la curiosidad pudo más, además de que las suyas eran las únicas cartas que recibía, aquellas otras, las de aquel que el sueño le quitaba, no llegarían jamás. Las ordenó cuidadosamente por fecha y leyó.

Con familiaridad le contaba cómo se instaló en Harvard para estudiar finanzas. Cómo encontró alojamiento pues había decidido no unirse a ninguna fraternidad

…Imagínate Candy, no pienso unirme ¡a ninguna! Lo menos que necesito es perder mi tiempo intentando complacer a otros más ilusos que yo. ¡imagínate nada más! Eso si que no…

Me encontré con los Mcmillan, y ellos son "muy influyentes" en una de las más prestigiadas fraternidades. No tienes idea el trabajo que me ha costado sacudírmelos. ¡demonios! No me dejan en paz, pero he optado por el método "E y R" para alejarlos… y tú dirás ¿cuál es? pues bien… "enfrentarlos y romperles la cara" y me dio muy buen resultado…

Ella reía de buena gana ante sus ocurrencias, en otras le contaba además que también había decidido tener un compañero de habitación.

…He decidido no estar solo durante mi estadía en la universidad, no te creas… a los hombres también nos hace falta hablar de "nuestras cosas" con alguien…

Le contó en otras que era difícil tener buenas notas, que pasaba el día escribiendo deberes etc.

…Ya no siento ni los dedos de tanto escribir… pero para escribirte a ti… nunca estoy cansado…

Le pedía que le deseara suerte en sus exámenes con cierta regularidad, ella se sorprendió a sí misma susurrando ¡suerte! Aunque él no la pudiera escuchar.

Todas sus cartas las firmaba con un "siempre tuyo" y un "te amo", todas sin excepción, ella no sabía qué pensar, mucho menos qué sentir, simplemente las leía y después de algunos meses se decidió a contestarle. Sus cartas eran breves, un saludo solamente y sus deseos de que todo le fuera bien. La primera carta después de que ella le contestó, estaba llena de optimismo, se podía ver en su elegante caligrafía una chispa diferente. Se convirtió en su "amigo secreto por correspondencia" nunca se lo comentó a nadie, esas cartas eran sólo suyas, además, no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones. Cada vez que llegaba una carta su corazón se llenaba de una dulce sensación.

A ver cuánto dura en la escuela ¡ya saben cómo es!

Comentó Archie, cuando él salió a la conversación durante una visita de Candy a Lakewood. Él es como los rayos, dan una luz muy fuerte al principio pero después nada… se apagan.

Pues ¡ya era hora!, es lo menos que podía hacer siendo el único varón de su familia.

Dijo Albert sin emociones en su voz, después de todo no se podía decir que fuera su sobrino "favorito".

Candy se quedó callada, sólo los observó ¿Qué sabían ellos?

Albert a pesar de ser la cabeza de la familia como William, nunca abandonó su sueño de explorar el mundo, cosa que hacía una vez al año. Durante un corto periodo de tiempo dejaba de ser un Andrew, dejaba la carga que había sido dejada sobre sus hombros desde que era un niño sin que él lo pidiera, y se iba a la aventura. Su "rebeldía" era admirada por quienes lo conocían, a Albert no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensaran los demás, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus sueños.

Para Archie, su sueño fue siempre el mismo "ser un caballero de honor", con la elegancia de por medio y vaya si lo era. Para Stear su sueño fue la ciencia, siempre "inventar" y volar… fue tras su sueño y no regresó jamás. Terry… se rehusó a ser un duque y siguió sus sueños de ser actor.

¿Ser rebelde es una cualidad? ¿Ejercer la rebeldía te hace a caso un héroe? Pero qué de aquél del que nadie espera nada, qué del que va contra las pobres expectativas de quién lo conoce y hace lo que debe. ¿Es a caso de menor valor? En el cumplir con tus expectativas personales hay también honor.

Pasaron 3 años de cartas ininterrumpidas, en la última leyó:

Me gradúo la próxima semana y … sería importante para mi si vinieras. Pero creo que no lo harás… de todos modos estarás conmigo…

Y tenía razón aunque a ella le hubiera gustado acompañarlo, no tenía intenciones de enfrentarse a ambas familias si se presentaba, así que sólo volvió a susurrar ¡suerte! Como siempre lo hacía.

Las cartas cesaron, pasó un mes sin recibir noticias suyas, eso era extraño. Después de años de estar en contacto y saber absolutamente todo de su vida, se sintió nuevamente con frío.

Tratando de huír del frío que se colaba en su pecho provocado por la soledad, tomó unos días de vacaciones, las primeras en años; trabajando tenía su mente ocupada para no añorar más lo que no pudo ser.

Aceptó la invitación que le hizo Patty para pasar unos días con ella en Florida, un cambio de ambiente le vendría bien.

Florida era diferente a toda zona costera que ella conocía hasta el momento. Las costas de Nueva York eran frías, rígidas, ni hablar de Inglaterra, antiguas y tristes para ella. Florida era cálido, lleno de color, la brisa tibia, palmeras, vegetación y fauna por demás exótica. El ambiente era más relajado, podría decirse que hasta informal.

Pasó los primeros días descansando su mente, su cuerpo y su alma misma. No se animó a salir mucho sólo se sentaba a observar el mar.

El mar color turquesa, transparente cual cristal, como los ojos de su amor de antaño, pero en lugar de entristecerse con el recuerdo sólo sonrió, no le dolía más… ya no. Era sólo un recuerdo que la había ayudado a madurar como mujer, como ser humano.

Después de mucho rogarle, Patty por fin pudo convencerla para dar un paseo por la bahía, en la embarcación de Adam, su prometido. El cielo era de un azul puro, sin nubes en el horizonte, el mar transparente dejaba ver el fondo, estaba maravillada con todo lo que podía ver a simple vista, corales, peces, vida…

Fue entonces que vio un velero atendido por un solo tripulante, en letras brillantes estaba escrito su nombre: "_LIBER"_.

El navegante estaba inclinado preparando todo para izar las velas y hacerse a la mar. Trabajaba con manos rápidas, hacía nudos y tensaba cuerdas, a través de la camisa podían verse sus músculos en tensión; los hombros anchos y la piel dorada por el sol. Iba vestido de blanco y descalzo, como pudo advertir ella, cuando usó uno de sus pies desnudos para ejercer la fuerza necesaria para asegurar las cuerdas.

Al erguirse, Candy vio el cuerpo de un hombre bien formado, alto, de postura gallarda. Al volverse, pudo ver con sorpresa que "era él".

Al principio le extrañó verlo allí, pero así, de repente un recuerdo vino a su memoria. En Lakewood una vez se le ordenó llevar maderos para la chimenea de su habitación. Ahí tenía modelos de fragatas y veleros, un sextante, brújulas y caracolas de mar. Ésa era su pasión escondida: Él amaba navegar.

Con las velas izadas tomó el timón, y comenzó a navegar, el viento jugaba con sus ropas y agitaba sus cabellos. Al sentir la briza marina levantó el rostro para ser besado por el sol de lleno, lo vio cerrar los ojos y sonreír abiertamente, se veía pleno… se veía feliz.

Al parecer se sintió observado pues abrió los ojos y volteó hacia ella. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verla allí, le sonrió de manera franca y abierta e inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo, suspiró profundo, fijó la vista en el horizonte y se alejó.

Al atracar en el muelle él ya estaba allí, acabando de ajustar y recoger las velas de su embarcación, se acercó a ella con andar seguro y una discreta sonrisa en los labios. Se inclinó y besó su mejilla a manera de saludo. Maderas y menta mezcladas con chispas de sal llenaron su nariz al tenerlo cerca.

Me alegra mucho verte –le dijo- aunque no puedo negar que ha sido una sorpresa.

Vine a pasar unos días con Patty –contestó-

¿Te gustaría pasear por el muelle? –preguntó él-

En ese momento Patty le llamó desde el auto donde la esperaban.

Debo irme -le dijo al joven-

Espera –le dijo tomándola de la mano-

¿Te apetecería cenar conmigo esta noche? –preguntó con un dejo de entusiasmo en su voz-

Encantada –contesté sin más-

Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa como aquella que se dibujó en sus labios cuando navegaba en el mar.

Entonces te recogeré a las 7 -dijo depositando un beso en la blanca mano de la rubia.

Hasta entonces

A la hora acordada llegó por ella, le ofreció el brazo para conducirla al auto. Vestía un traje de lino en color claro que hacía resaltar sus bronceadas y finas facciones. Mentiría si dijera que no llamó su atención. Era un hombre atractivo, como todos los miembros de su familia, se veía seguro de si mismo. Ella lo observaba mientras que él tenía la vista fija en el camino, sus manos se veían fuertes al volante

Tiene lindas manos –pensó ella-

Él la miró de reojo y sonrió.

En el restaurant la escoltó a su mesa. Si… era todo un hombre, también en su forma de pensar, como pudo darse cuenta mientras conversaban. Hablaba y movía las manos con elegancia y entusiasmo. Le contó de sus logros escolares, "Magna Cum Laude" repitió ella en voz alta con sincera admiración, aunque para ser sincera no me extrañaba.

Le habló de su compañero de dormitorio, de su empleo de medio tiempo, de tantas cosas que ya le había contado en sus cartas pero que adquirían un matiz diferente al escucharlas de viva voz.

Pasaron una linda velada, cuando la música empezó se levantó y me tendió la mano

¿Quieres bailar?

Al aceptar, puso su mano en su espalda, ella simplemente se dejaba guiar. Su mano en la breve cintura, la mano de ella en su hombro, la música suave, el ambiente cálido. Para su sorpresa tenía una sensación de bienestar, no se sentía aprensiva, disfrutaba de su compañía porque lo conocía como nadie hasta ahora. De repente sus ojos color ámbar se clavaron en las verdes pupilas de ella como estudiando sus reacciones, simplemente la miraba, no articulaba palabra. Su silencio fue más elocuente que mil discursos preparados, más que mil ramos de flores o bombones, más que joyas o favores. Más que el asedio o la persecución.

Candy… -dijo por fin con voz firme- Sabes bien lo que siento por ti, durante estos años mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Si no me había atrevido a hablarte nuevamente de este tema era porque no me pareció correcto asediarte con mis confesiones amorosas. Por eso no te busqué inmediatamente después de terminar la escuela. No lo dudes, tuve que hacer acopio de mis fuerzas para no salir en el primer tren a Chicago y esperarte fuera del hospital. Vine aquí para meditar cómo hacerte saber lo que quiero ofrecerte. Quiero ofrecerte al hombre en el cual me he convertido gracias a ti.

Él no apartaba la mirada de los ojos verdes de ella, ya no era el joven malcriado que alguna vez quiso obligarla a amarlo. No… ni siquiera era físicamente parecido, había cambiado y mucho.

Te ofrezco amarte sin medida, te ofrezco estar allí siempre, cuando tú me necesites para enjugar tus lágrimas, para compartir tus alegrías. Te ofrezco mis brazos para que descanses cuando te sientas con las defensas bajas. No voy a mentirte quiero ser tu compañero… y esposo. Ten por seguro que no te dejaría ni por mi familia, ni por el honor de una equivocada hombría. No Candy, ¡primero tendrían que matarme! antes que abandonarte; quiero darte una familia, el hogar que tú mereces, quiero darme a ti completo.

Ella no contestó, sólo pensaba para sí.

¿Por qué me ofende? Cuando escucho que en la familia se le menosprecia, ¿por qué me ofende? Cuando sus logros alcanzados, todos lo dan simplemente por sentado. ¿Por qué me ofende? Que su hermana y su madre quieran aún manipularlo ¿Por qué me ofende?

En ese momento la verdad iluminó su mente y le golpeó como un rayo ¡si… si me ofende! Porque Neal… ¡yo… también… te amo!

Tras esa confesión que llenó su oídos e inundó su corazón, la escoltó a la terraza, donde el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas, donde se podía oír el murmullo del mar al ritmo en que latía su agradecido corazón. Con toda la ternura que tenía en su ser, se inclinó a su altura, tomó su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, y selló sus promesas nuevamente con un tierno, lento y cálido beso de sus labios.

Fin

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Ojalá y le guste este mi segundo intento, espero que sí. ¿Por qué Neal? Bien, todos merecemos ser felices no creen?

Gracias otra vez por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, espero sus comentarios.

Con afecto

MIMICAT


End file.
